gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Morito Hayama
Morito Hayama (早間 守人 Hayama Morita) is a trainee of the academy, and the main male protagonist of Gun X Clover. One of the 7 (?) Master-Rank Mercenaries in the world, Morita is currently protecting Kotonoha Nanase under the guise of a regular student of the Academy. With mercenary skills honed through countless battle and unusual vitality and resiliency, Morita has survived countless wars and attempted assassinations. Due to his wealth of experinece, Morita has become the mentor of virtually everyone he has crossed paths with, teaching them the skills and techniques required to survive as a mercenary. Character Information Appearance Morita is a relatively short male, with short hair and a baby face considered cute by many peers. He is often called "cute" by his female classmates. During his pre-Academy days, Morita was heavily injured during his numerous missions, with the scars still visible underneath his clothing. Personality Morita's personality is incredibly complex, to the point where many characters are unsure who is the "Real Morita". In the Academy, Morita upholds an innocent persona. In this persona, Morito is a meek and friendly young boy who is kind to anyone he meets, particularly to the Saiga Sisters whom he has known since childhood (though the sisters aren't privy to his many secrets). Additionally, Morita appears to be wimpy and thus is easily outspoken by some of his peers thanks to his personality, along with his "no rank" position in the academy. His second personality, dubbed his "Master Rank Persona", is unknown to most of the students at the Academy. In this persona, Morita is serious, short-tempered and cold-blooded, with no problem in utilizing murder and underhand tactics to complete the assignments. Despite this, Morito is not bloodthirsty, preferring to preach to his enemies in an attempt to reform them. He also displays traits that support the idea that he truly cares about the safety of his comrades, and would not hesitate to commit murder to ensure their safety. During missions, Morito is usually composed and levelheaded, only getting angered when he is underestimated due to his small figure or if events occur that go against his moral code. History Little is known about his past, but it is believed that he was adopted by Sayuri Higuchi, the founder of the Child Room. Under her wings, Morito trained as one of the skilled mercenary through rigid training, which it has paid off as became the Master rank. One day, Morita and Sayuri planed to attack the enemy lines and he is surprised over his mentor's plan. While surrounded by the child soldiers employed under Sayuri, Morito was speechless yet can't voice his own disagreement even he viewed the plan is devious. Morito would then visit Amina, one of the war orphan, in the village. Even after the victory, Morita angrily scold the girls for using Amina as a human time bomb to annihilate enemy troops in the bunker. After learned his mentor's manipulative and inhumane plans to transform these war orphan as child soldiers (in their quote of "Sayuri is always right") and considered warfare as her twisted game, Morito had to apprehend Sayuri and fought her tooth and nail after Sayuri refused to cooperate. It is believed that he narrowly survived the duel with scars of gun shots and knife slashes around his body. Time passed after the vicious duel, Morito was mentoring his first protégé Salim, an easy going mercenary with a noble heart and cherish personality. When Salim lost his eyes while defend his comrade in a war, Morito is pleaded by Salim to teach him the martial arts without eyesight, E-L-S Technique, which he initially refused and urged him to retire. Seeing Salim's deep dedication and patriotism, Morita reluctantly taught Salim the technique. As Salim became famous, Morito would constantly urge him not to relying on his E-L-S technique too often. Sadly, tragic befalls upon Salim as he was sustained with severe injuries from an explosion, which he distracted by the other noises other than the time bomb tick. Just as Salim is dying with his severe injuries, Morita would remember his last words: tell Salim's adopted daughter,Toura, not to do the same tragic mistake as he did. Sometime afterwards, Morito was the head officer during the candidate examination and saw Toura was one of the candidate. As Toura was told that Salim is responsible to teach Toura the technique, Morita purposely mock Salim in front of Toura and caused him to be threaten by Toura. As the result, Toura was demoted from A Rank as C Rank mercenary. Morito also acquainted with the Hamelin couples, Gaston and Jeanne in France and he is proposed a marriage from Jeanne which he turn down. Some time before, he is also trained Elena, Alex, Daigo and Zanbenee to be the next best mercenary. Plot Encounter with Kotonoha Nanase One day in the academy, Morito is tasked by Elena to escort Kotonoha Nanase (in her second persona, a new student along with the Saiga Sisters. He is also learned from Elena that his subject has suffered multiple-persona disorder and try to befriend with her, only to be rejected because of Futaba's extreme distrust upon anyone, including her escorts. Behind his disappearance, Morita crushed Zanbenee's rear support troops and made in a nick of time to stop both Elena and Zanbenee from destroying Mitsuba. While learned from Elena about the incident caused by Zanbenee, Morita immediately subdued Mitsuba effortlessly and give her an ultimatum: either summon Futaba or had her exterminated before her killing spree out-of-control. After Futaba surfaced in extreme disbelief, Morito revealed himself that while he is the high command chain than Elena and Zanbenee, he uses his innocent self to masked his true identity in the academy. He further tell Futaba that she didn't have to believe since he is told the personality traits, and he would tell Futaba a choice: either to be killed by him or have Morito himself as her personal escort. As Futaba still tell him that her persona nature in disbelieve, Morita further retort that his offer is more a "threat" to her as he tend to persuade Futaba to entrust Kotonoha to him. After the following incident, Morito is then introduced to Category:Male Characters Category:Student Rikan Camp Incident Main Article:Rikan Camp Incident Arc After the following event, Kotonoha was reintroduced (1st and normal persona) into the class, with Morito couldn't be more proud. What surprised him more is his former protégé, Alex is the new transfer student along with his own protégé, Enfa and Shuiran. During the "reunion", Morita could not see eye to eye with Alex as he deemed as a "irritating brat". During the judo sparring exhibition, Morito sensed the killing intent from Alex as he used all out powers upon him. To avoid from his identity exposed from the crowd (especially the Saiga Sisters) while dodging Alex's vicious attacks, Morita immediately act an "accident" by cry over his "injuries" and went off the the Academy Infirmary to "rest". While expecting Alex come in person, Morito instead visited by Alex's protégé and he fought his way through to the rooftop just in time before Kotonoha speak the Dead Language. During the bus trip to Rikan Island, Morita was told by Elena that Alex went off to Rikan Island before the students did and he couldn't help but to have a ill feeling that something horrible will happen; to extend his prediction that 2 lives will be taken away in the camp. Finally succumbed to his wounds, Morita dropped onto the ground and his consciousness began to fade. Despite the heavy injuries, Morito tell Elena and others that he is in a "black" condition before finally made his make his "last" command to everyone around him, including Kotonoha. Miraculously, Morito narrowly survived his ordeal after rescued by Kotonoha and her personas before given a full treatment in the nearby medical faculty. As Kotonoha blamed herself for the earlier incident, Morito recovered and try to consult Kotonoha not to blamed herself for over the troubles. The Teyotoyo Crisis Main Article:Teyotoyo Crisis Arc One afternoon, Morita was invited to a date by Kotonoha and was offered to dress as a maid, which he was livid about. Visited by the Hamelins, Morito learns that the Child Room has invaded Teyotoyo Village and their elite squad has terminated during to fend off the Child Room. In addition, he was told by Gaston that his youngest daughter, Myrta Hamelin, was missing during her mission against the Child Room. Initially declined, Morita accept Hamelins request to stop Child Room's invasion after Kotonoha's approval and head off to Teyotoyo. Hearing Sortie resolution almost made Morita sick to his stomach as he deemed anyone brag about self-sacrifice would ironically ended in vain death (Salim's case is one of them). Their conversation was cut by Colonel Buster's arrival and his cryptic threats to both him and Sortie that the Child Room has taken the Teyotoyo Tribe and allies as hostages, including Myrta (Mammon in disguise), and given a day for to hand over the tribe leader for exchange for the tribe's life. During Buster's departure, Morito urged Sortie and her brother to keep her composure and cannot afford to make any wrong judgement, otherwise it will take an uncountable toll. Sadly, his words went to the sibling's deaf ears as the siblings decided to find the head tribe instead, while he was remain coiled in the tree and stuck for a day. In sunrise, Morito is facing Myrta, who is just come across to the jungle and he was faced gun point and drooling saliva as his feared threat. While heard over Myrta's demand to be her marriage, Morita initially refused her request due to the dire situation; only to be outspoken by Myrta. He reluctantly accept Myrta's condition as her "slave" for his release. Abilities and Skills *'Weapon Sharpshooter'-Morita can use almost any type of firearms. *'Martial Arts Expert'- Morito is an expert in any Martial Arts. *'Enhanced Endurance and Resiliency' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Demon Sergeant Persona'-This persona is considered the most sadistic and savage of all Morito's persona, which even the toughest mercenary fears the most. Also known as his Drill Sergeant Mode , Morita will goes into this persona if he is inflicted too much damage that nearly cost his life. In this mode, he is almost invincible as his offense and speed increased greatly against his opponent. His personality also changed as he showed no mercy to his enemy. Trivia *Morita's short height and baby face has often mistaken as an innocent "child" by some friends and foes. Especially in his Master Rank persona, that misunderstanding alone will make his blood boil and he will punishes those who mocked him in many sadistic ways as possible. This would becoming the running gag in the manga series. *By far, only few of his peers (Elena, Zanbenee, Toura, Daigo and the Hamelins) know his true identity as the Master Rank Mercenary. Category:Male Characters Category:Student